The present disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus.
Electronic equipment for providing an image to a user, such as smartphones, smart watches, digital cameras, laptop computers, navigations, and smart televisions, include an image display device for displaying an image. The image display apparatus includes a display panel for generating and displaying an image, and a driver for driving the display panel.
Various display panel types may be used as the display panel, such as liquid crystal display panels, organic light emitting display panels, electro wetting display panels, and electrophoretic display panels.
The driver for driving the display panel may be mounted on a flexible circuit board and connected to the display panel. The driver may be connected to the display panel via a plurality of pads located on the flexible circuit board and connected to the driver and a plurality of pads located on the display panel connected to a plurality of pads located on the flexible circuit board.